


Quaff

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [468]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 18:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10253846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Sometimes the cases get to be too much for Jimmy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 08/12/2000 for the word [quaff](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/08/12/quaff).
> 
> quaff  
> To drink a beverage, esp. an intoxicating one, copiously and with hearty enjoyment.  
> To drink (a beverage) copiously and heartily  
> An act or instance of quaffing.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #172 Jimmy Palmer.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Quaff

It was rare that Jimmy drank. He had Breena and baby Victoria to think of, after all. Still sometimes the cases of the day got to him and he needed a release before he could go home to his wife and baby who had no knowledge of the horrors he sometimes dealt with.

It was those days that he quaffed Dirty Martinis like there was no tomorrow. It was never about sex and he always took a cab home after he’d sobered up a little bit. The alcohol did it’s job though. The images that so bothered him during the day were gone from his mind by the time he got home and he could focus on his wife and baby.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
